Alternative Ways
by death-floats
Summary: slight-AU: The Dursleys moved to France when Harry was young, hoping to leave Harry's magical past. Unfortunately for them, Madam Maxime takes him away to Beauxbatons.
1. Beauxbatons Ahoy!

Alternative  
Ways  
  
As Albus Dumbledore set Harry down upon the front doorstep he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. With a sigh he turned around and walked off. "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you someday."   
  
"HARRY! Get up now!" Harry winced as he heard his Aunt Petunia's voice outside. Standing up he looked out the window. Life with the Dursleys was good, well, since they had moved to France at least. He walked quickly down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, of course, like always, he was greeted with the sight of his large cousin, Dudley pigging out on all the food. Harry quickly sat down and in a few bites had finished his toast.  
  
"Get ready for school boy and comb your damn hair!" Harry's uncle, Vernon roared as he walked into the room. Harry nodded and ran back to his room and got changed. He came down and, not stopping to say goodbye to his relatives, walked out the door.   
He was met at the bus station by his best friend, a girl called Rosvita or, to him and their friends, Ros. Harry smiled, since he had come with the Dursleys to France he had been forced to get used to having friends, not that he minded. The reason he had to get used to it was because back in Britain Dudley had beaten up anyone who so much as talked to him but here in France Harry had gotten adjusted and spoke fluent French while Dudley could only speak basic French. Which meant that Dudley's threats fell mainly on non-English speaking ears.  
(A/N: I am NOT writing in French! I'll just write in plain English so it's easier to understand)   
  
"Hey Harry!" Ros exclaimed as soon as she saw him. "Where's the cousin?" Still smiling Harry replied. "Eating, as usual. Petunia and Vernon will give him a lift to school no doubt." Ros was about to say something when the school bus pulled up. Instead, Ros grabbed his hand and pulled him on, on to the bus that is.   
  
"Hey Harry, Ros! Back here!" was the first thing Harry heard upon stepping onto the bus. Looking in the direction of the voice he saw Marchel, Marc for short seated next to a short and petite girl called Mariel. "Hey Marc, Mari." Said Ros and dragged Harry up to the back. Harry sat down next to Mari (Mariel) and ignored them as they got into a deep conversation about so and so from school and Such and Such's sister. Instead of talking he started thinking.  
  
He eventually thought about the topic of the "Group" as he often called the small gathering that was his friends. Most friends were friends because they had something in common, however this was not the case with Harry's friends (A/N FRIENDS! My favourite word!). They seemed to be drawn together because they were so different. Marc was tall and strong and was not the brightest of people and loved sports while Mari was completely opposite as she was rather short and was quite on the slim side and was a regular bookworm. Ros was taller than average but not really TALL, very athletic too and she was very outgoing, loud and spoke her mind, this time it was Harry himself who was opposite. He was short but not too short and though EXTREMELY fast was rather skinny and not very athletic, plus he was a brain. He was also very quiet and though he had a lot of thoughts zipping through his head he never spoke them aloud, like most smart people his intellectual capabilities gave him the perfect facade to hide under and let him be his contemplative person.   
  
Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as the bus stopped at the school and Harry stood up. His school was a normal French school but today was no normal day, no today was... The day before summer vacation! YEAH! So walking into school Harry couldn't but think what he and his friends would do during the summer.  
  
The bell rang. Finally, after an entire year of school he was free! Stepping out of school, Harry felt happiness wash over. Now that it was summer he and his friends would be doing heaps of stuff like, well, fun stuff! Then he felt that happiness drain away as he saw the Dursleys, their eyes bulging and furious. Harry tried to get out of their sight but he stopped when he heard Vernon shout "BOY!" from right behind him. Turning around, he faced a purple-faced, bull-like, angry Vernon Dursley. His Uncle dragged him across the school-ground and literally threw him into the car, jumped in himself and as soon as Dudley and Aunt Petunia had gotten in he sped all the way home.  
  
Once home The Bull aka Vernon Dursley again threw Harry, this time into the side if the stairs where Harry promptly blacked out. Only to be awaken by screams. Looking up he saw an extremely large lady with a stick in her hand and a pig, a horse and a cockroach in front of her. Lowering her stick she looked over at Harry and smiled once she saw he was awake. She then frowned, muttered something and he fell asleep immediately.  
  
Only to again be woken up by a loud argument. "Why did you have to get him Olympe? You know Dumbledore would rather have him at Hogwarts! What to do, what to do?" "Oh be quiet Malik, you've woken the poor child up." Standing over him was the large lady and a small, skinny man with three pairs of glasses on, one in front of the other, perched on a long nose.   
  
"Hello dear, my name is Olympe Maxime and you are, no doubt, a very confused Harry Potter. Are you able to get up? Your Uncle threw you quite hard into the wall."   
Harry sat up and winced slightly at the jolt of pain that zipped up his spine. Ignoring it, he swung his feet off the bed and stood up. "Where am I?" Was the question he asked. "Beauxbatons Academy for Wizards and Witches in the Making!" Answered the man, Malik probably. Harry just stared at him as though he was mad. "You see, young man, you're a wizard." And the proceeded to tell Harry his history and that of the magical world.  
  
"So, let's get straight. I'm a wizard, I defeated the most powerful wizard of all time and I'm going to be taught magic?" Asked Harry, scepticism evident. "Basically, yes. For the next seven years." Replied Madam Maxime. "Will I go back to the Dursley's?" He then asked. "What Dursleys? My dear Madam Maxime here was graceful enough to, eh, change them and, unlike England, France wizards and witches are able to cast spells on Muggles if the situation calls for it." Answered Malik. "But my friends? Will I see them again?" "I f you wish. But no telling them about what you are. Just say the Dursleys took you back to England and you went to school there but you managed to get back for a while. Now follow me to your dorm." Harry nodded and trailed behind her. Just the Malik called from behind, "But Olympe, he hasn't been sorted!" "Oh yes! Slipped my mind! Come with me dear."   
  
He followed her to an office and sat down in the chair she indicate. "You will have to do a personality test to decide which house you belong in. Bye!" She called, walking out the door after depositing the test on the desk. Harry bent over to do it.  
  
Beauxbatons Personality Test  
  
What is your favourite colour: Green  
What is your favourite food: Bacon and Eggs  
What is your favourite past time: Sleeping  
What is your ideal pet: Snake  
What is your best feature: My eyes  
And what is your ideal friend: Nice, loyal.  
  
Harry had gotten quite stumped on the last one, as his friends had nothing in common except that they were friends. He had eventually decided and stood up and walked to the door. Before he could open it however, Madam Olympe Maxime opened it for him.   
  
"Thankyou Harry. Let me check that!" Her eyes scanned it and opened wide in surprise. "Malik! Malik! He's different from all the others! I need your help." Malik rushed in, took a look at the paper and then shot a glance at Harry. "Yes, he is different isn't he? Well three of the six point to one house so we'll put him there. Congratulations, Harry. You're in Dragoon. Follow me to the dorms. Harry walked after him, and couldn't help but notice that Madam Maxime had gone all white.  
  
Harry trailed Malik down a lot of stairs and into a dungeon-like place. "This is your Common Room, over there is your dorm. All your robes, books and gear's in there. Get a good nights rest, tomorrow we'll go get you a wand!" And with that Malik was gone, leaving Harry to his own devices. He wandered around and found his room. He found his bed and was surprised to see a bookcase next to it with weird books. He picked one randomly, The Guide of the Dark Arts and Defence Against, and started reading. He was soon engrossed in the text and did not notice how quickly the night had passed, until Malik burst into his room.  
  
"Harry, it's time to get your wand. Get dressed." And he turned and walked out. Harry looked at himself and realised that wizards wouldn't wear baggy pants or loose tops. He opened the drawers and selected some silky robes. He put them on and walked out. He met Madame Maxime in the Hall he recognised from following Malik yesterday. "Hello Harry! I trust you are well?" Called Maxime in her loud, booming voice. Harry nodded and smiled at her.  
  
6  
  
  
1 


	2. Hogwarts Ahoy!

Alternative Ways  
  
  
5 Years Later  
I know, I know! I should have kept going but this is tiring work! I've decided to give you a run-down on what's been happening. Harry's been at Beauxbatons for his first four years of school and was placed in Dragoon, the Beauxbatons equivalent of Slytherin. He's top of his class and the most popular in his year. He has had his eyesight magically corrected and has bleached the tips of his hair. Most of the girls want him and he has gone out with half his year. Voldemort, hearing Harry would not be going to Hogwarts came up with a plan and has not attacked anyone or been revived. Cedric won the Tri-Wizard Cup, Ron is Gryffindor Keeper, Hermione is the top of her class and in Gryffindor but she has few friends, namely Draco and Ron. Draco is in Gryffindor (see what difference not meeting Harry on the train made?), Sirius has been proven innocent but unable to care for Harry due to psychological problems and Remus Lupin teaches D.A.D.A at Hogwarts.  
  
  
Harry yawned and rolled over. He loved spending the Summer holidays at Ros's house, but the Summer was nearly over. He sighed and got up, pulling on some pants and a top, then noticing a letter on the table. He walked over and picked it up, it had the Beauxbatons crest on it as well as another with a 'H'. Confused he opened the envelope.  
  
Beauxbatons Academy of Sorcery  
Headmistress: Olympe Maxime  
  
Dear Mister Potter,  
We regret to inform you that no longer are you registered to remain at our school and take advantage of the facilities offered. You will be transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will spend your last three years of learning. Once again, we regret to have you leave us but this is what your parents had planned for you.  
Your sincerely,  
Malik Rolduur  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
Harry stared at the letter and re-read it four times. Finally accepting it he turned to the next letter.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mister Potter,  
We here at Hogwarts are extremely happy to finally have you join us. Here you will be able to finally do as your parents planned for you, become a Hogwarts student and later a Graduate. After examining your current school files we believe you will do very well here and as a result you have been placed in all the Advanced classes. If you wish you might try out for a position on your house Quidditch team, to do so you must bring your own broom for tryouts. Enclosed are the list of books and equipment you will require.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry sighed, but he accepted it. In both letters it was mentioned it was what his parents wanted and he didn't want to disappoint 'Daddy Deadest' now did he. He sighed and walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
  
September 1st   
I know, I skipped ahead again. But it would've been very boring as all Harry did was go to Diagon Alley, get his books and stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron. So now we're at Platform 9 3/4 to see our hero off!  
  
Harry dashed through the barrier and ran alongside the train, throwing his baggage in a door and leaping on. Several students near-by stared at him and he just rolled his eyes at them as he got up and dusted himself off. Picking up his trunk he search for a compartment to stay.   
  
His little quest took him to the end of the train and the last compartment. He stumbled in as the train jolted as saw a almost empty room, the only inhabitants being a redhead boy, a blonde boy and a brunette. He smiled. "Can I come in? All the other places are full." The blonde looked at him and nodded. He put his gear away and sat next to the girl.  
  
"I've never seen you before, what house are you in?" Asked the girl. "oh, I'm new." He put his hand out. "Harry Potter." The girl had been reaching for it before that and froze. "Harry Potter? As in THE Harry Potter? As in You-Know-Who Harry Potter?" Harry smiled. "The one and only, I think. And who are you?" She blushed at the fact she was acting stupid and grinned. "Hermione Granger. These two are Ronald Bartholemew Weasley and Draco Malfoy." She said, indicating first the redhead and then the blonde.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Bartholemew? Pretty posh name. Is your family rich or something?'" Ron just glared at him and went red. Hermione leant in to his ear, "Ron's family is very poor. He's ashamed of their social status. Please don't mention it." Harry nodded and looked at him. "Sorry, I didn't know." "Didn't know?" Ron looked shocked. "What planet do you come from? Everyone knows the poor Weasley family of rabbits!" Hermione scowled and so did Draco. " Look, just 'cause you're famous in Britain doesn't mean you're famous in France." Harry replied, annoyed at the way the guy spoke. "France?" Said the blonde, obviously trying to change topics. Thankfully it worked and the four spent most the train ride talking about boring stuff.  
  
Eventually Hermione left to put on her robes and the boys put on their own. Harry's were made of pure silk but were charmed to keep his body temperature at the average level. 


End file.
